


The Drifter and the Grifter

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: When the Drifter and the Grifter join forces, the West will get really wild!





	The Drifter and the Grifter

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/36095712905/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/36055636556/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/36055637226/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, I don't do this kind of body swapping Photoshop stuff often, because I'm not particularly good at it. Although I do love how John came out in this. ::grins:: John's body is courtesy of Clint Eastwood from one of his Man With No Name spaghetti Westerns. Rodney's body is courtesy of Anthony Starke in his role as Ezra Standish on the TV series Magnificent Seven. And yes, his head looks weird. Sorry about that!
> 
> I had not one but two different fic plans for this AU challenge, and neither of them came to fruition, though I haven't given up on them entirely. This was my backup plan.


End file.
